Fallen for you
by Ylinestra
Summary: Takouji! My first english fic Takuya's behavior is odd, but none of the children notices - except Kouji... FLUFF


Warning: Shônen ai, a little bit angst and fluff!  
  
Pairing: Takuya Kanbara & Kouji Minamoto  
  
Author's Note: Yay, my first Takouji! I wanted to write one for so long and finally I did it! == It's my first english fic, too... So be nice! puppydogeyes I know that my grammar sucks, but english isn't my native tongue. I would really appreciate constructive criticism how I could improve my writing! But now: Enjoy!   
  
--- Fallen for you ---  
  
Why am I attracted to you? You of all people? Everytime I try to make normal conversation with you we fight. Over nothing. You must really hate me... But I, I feel my knees getting weak when you smile and I have goose bumps when you accidentally touch me. I love your dark blue eyes when they sparkle in the moonlight... You are so beautiful. Oh hell, what am I supposed to do? You sometimes act so cold, as if you didn't care about anything, especially me... Oh Kouji...  
  
The normally ever cheerful and happy Takuya was sitting at the fire with a thoughtful expression on his face. He hadn't even touched his meatapple and wasn't about to do so. His behaviour was really odd, but nobody seemed to notice. Except one Kouji Minamoto, that is.  
  
But he didn't say anything, he silently watched. The boy with the dark-brown hair now looked at Kouji but turned away quickly when he realized that the other boy was watching him.  
  
Kouji raised an eyebrow at that and his expression became thoughtful, too. He didn't care if the others had noticed but Takuyas odd behaviour worried him more than he would admit. Never since they were in the digital world had he seen the bearer of fire this quiet and somehow unhappy.   
  
What was the matter with him? As he looked up to watch Takuya once again the other boy wasn't there. He looked around, but the boy with the dark brown hair was nowhere in sight. He cursed himself silently for his inattentiveness and sighed.  
  
"Izumi-san?"  
  
The blonde girl that was happily munching on her sixth meatapple looked questioningly at the dark blue haired boy and swallowed so she could speak.  
  
"What is it, Kouji-kun?"  
  
Kouji rolled his eyes but smiled a little.  
  
"Where is Takuya?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow and looked around. She hadn't even noticed that the goggle boy was missing, because she was so engrossed in eating 'bueno' meatapples.  
  
"Not here."  
  
The bearer of light snorted at that and glared in her direction. He angrily muttered to himself.  
  
"As if I didn't know that..."  
  
He sighed deeply and was a little surprised as someone tucked lightly at his sleeve. He turned his head and saw Tomoki.  
  
"Kouji-san? Takuya-niisan said he wanted to collect some firewood. He left about five minutes ago."  
  
Kouji smiled fondly at the eight year old and patted his head. He then stood up and dusted his trousers off.  
  
"Thanks Tomoki! I'll go looking for him. It's to dangerous to be alone in the forest."  
  
The smaller boy nodded and grinned at his older friend.  
  
"You like Takuya-niisan a lot, ne Kouji-san?"  
  
The boy with the bandana spun around and couldn't prevent the blush that was forming on his cheeks. Why, that little...  
  
"Of course not! I can't stand him!"  
  
With that he turned around once again and rushed into the forest, while the others were grinning. They shared a look and continued to eat.  
  
Takuya was wandering around the forest for about fifteen minutes but his mood hadn't improved. At least he didn't have to look at Kouji here. But his thoughts kept wandering to the boy with dark blue hair. The bearer of fire sighed and sat down on a tree trunk. He was glad that the others hadn't noticed his behaviour and didn't question him.  
  
He watched the stars a while and sighed again. Why had everything to be so complicated? Why Kouji, not Izumi? Why had he fallen for someone that despised him? Oh and how he had fallen...  
  
The boy felt utter miserable and now let the tears fall freely. He had suppressed them for weeks and now that he was alone he couldn't help it any longer.  
  
Kouji had slowed down once he was in the forest to catch his breath. How did they know? Was it so obvious that he liked Takuya? No, definetly not. They always fought and otherwise didn't speak to each other at all. So how...?  
  
He continued to walk in a leisurely pace and tried to think of a reason why the others knew. Yes, he liked Takuya... A lot. Some time ago he had finally discovered that his feelings for the other boy ran deeper than just friendship.  
  
He had never felt like this before. Kouji had always been alone and didn't want to have friends. But now he knew he couldn't bear to be alone again, without the others. Without Takuya.  
  
Suddenly he heard snivelling and quiet sobs. Curious he followed the noise and came to a small clearing. What he saw let his heart ache. There sat Takuya, crying. He couldn't resist the urge to go there and comfort him.  
  
Takuya didn't hear him approach and was in a state of shock when suddenly someone embraced him and he was pulled against a warm body. He hadn't realized he was shivering until just know.  
  
He didn't care who it was that embraced him. Instead he simply snuggled closer into the warmth and continued sobbing.  
  
Kouji stroked his hair gently and muttered quiet words of comfort in his ear. He didn't want to see Takuya like this. As Takuya hold him tightly he smiled a little. Kouji was well aware that the bearer of fire wasn't aware who was holding him.  
  
He sighed inwardly and hoped that the boy in his arms wouldn't freak out when he discovered that Kouji was holding him. The boy with the dark blue hair really liked holding his friend close and losened his grip very reluctantly as Takuyas sobs subsided.  
  
Takuya didn't dare to open his eyes but at one point he had to. As he did so, his eyes met sparkling dark blue orbs which held a look of concern. Kouji? Kouji had comforted him?  
  
The goggle boy couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't say a word, just stared.  
  
"What is wrong with you Takuya? Why are you crying?"  
  
Koujis voice was different than normal, Takuya noticed. The other boy spoke quietly and with more concern in his voice than ever before.  
  
Takuya didn't know what to answer him. What if Kouji just wanted to laugh about him?  
  
"What's it to you Kouji? As if you would care..."  
  
The goggle boy knew that he was being rude and it hurt him to be like that to Kouji.  
  
The boy with the bandana was deep in thought now. What should he do? Being honest to Takuya or just leave? He too couldn't bear it any longer and prepared himself to lose the little bit of friendship the two had.  
  
"I do care about you Takuya! A lot..."  
  
The last words came out, only as a whisper but Takuya understood them nonetheless. Kouji cared about him? But why...?  
  
"And why do you always fight with me? I thought you hate me..."  
  
Now he was crying once again. Kouji gently raised Takuyas chin and wiped away the tears. Then he reluctantly carressed the other boys cheek with his fingertips.  
  
Takuya didn't know what to do. In Kouji's eyes he saw such warmth and... love? No, that was impossible. But he would enjoy it, as long as it would last...  
  
"I don't know why... Maybe because... I thought that you would hate me..."  
  
At that Takuyas eyes widenend. He could never hate Kouji! And that he said.  
  
"I could never hate you Kouji!"  
  
The dark blue haired boy was a bit startled by that, but smiled softly.  
  
"Same for me..."  
  
After that was absolute silence. Neither of the boys spoke they just looked each other in the eye. Suddenly Kouji sighed and shook his head. It was time.  
  
"Takuya, I have to tell you something..."  
  
The bearer of fire prepared for the worst but didn't look away. He was no coward. Takuya was a bit surprised as Kouji kneeled down before him. Now the other boy was on his level. Kouji reached out for Takuyas hand and held it in his.  
  
"Takuya... I don't hate you. I really and honestly care a lot about you, more than I should..."  
  
Kouji locked his gaze on their hands. He could no longer look at Takuya. He took a deep breathe and continued.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is..."  
  
"I love you."  
  
Kouji lifted his head and stared at Takuya. Had he really said...? He couldn't believe it.  
  
"Takuya..."  
  
Takuyas cheeks were bright red and he looked away.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Kouji... I shouldn't have said that..."  
  
Kouji smiled lovingly at him and hold him tightly. He was so happy that Takuya loved him.  
  
"K-Kouji... what...?"  
  
He couldn't speak further because he was silenced by a pair of soft lips against his own. After the initial shock, Takuya closed his eyes and kissed back with all the passion and desperate love he held within. Kouji trailed his fingers through the soft brown hair and sighed into the kiss.  
  
A few moments later they broke apart and smiled at each other. The blue haired boy wrapped his arms around Takuya and together they watched the stars.  
  
Both boys hoped that their love would be strong enough to survive what they had to face in the future, but as long as there was hope, they would overcome everything...  
  
--- The End ---  
  
OMG, that was corny... Ah, anyway hope you liked it! 


End file.
